


梦巫山

by cloudluna



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudluna/pseuds/cloudluna
Summary: 十五岁的羽生结弦，梦见了他未来的爱人能跳4lz3t的选手结弦有梦，博洋有心





	梦巫山

2010年

对于这个休赛季过后就要升入成年组的羽生结弦来说，平静的校园生活真的仿佛是非常遥远的记忆了，接到学校通知要求他回校学习一段时间备考的通知的时候，不仅他自己，连由美妈妈都觉得十分惊讶。

羽生结弦本人并不是很情愿去学校，他不像一般的体育生那样担心成绩的问题，他打怵的是每次回学校都被自己的同学当成稀有动物一样围观。但由美妈妈觉得，虽然儿子成绩不错，可总是奔波各地比赛训练，没有什么好朋友，实在太寂寞了，甚至有点儿孤僻，不如去学校呆一段时间，就算是交不到朋友也沾沾人气儿。

花样滑冰青年组的大满贯冠军，在中学生心里算是很高级的存在了，更何况本人还长得清秀俊美，羽生结弦一进校门就被各种各样的女生围住要合影签名。按照以往的经验，如果没有老师来干预，半个小时之内他都别想从这里挪动一步。羽生结弦在心里哀嚎一声，认命地拿起了签字笔。

不过他没有想到的是，还没过几分钟，他同班级的一群男孩子就突破重围，顶着姑娘们要杀人的目光把他拉出了人群。他自认和自己的同学没有什么深厚到可以为了他得罪所有女孩子的交情，可千万不要是什么校园暴力之类的事件啊，就算他是运动员也没有一打十几的能力。

刚刚离开女生们的视线，羽生结弦就挣脱了一直拉着他的同学，停下了脚步。男生们虽然并不心细，但这么明显的肢体语言他们还是明白的，另一边扯着他衣袖的同学也赶紧放开手表示自己并没有敌意。

“拜托——羽生君，我们只是请你做个评判而已，没有要和你打一架的意思，不要这么紧张啊！”领头的男孩子笑嘻嘻地对他鞠了个躬，继续说道：“只是我们要评判的这件事情不适合让女同学们知道，我们还不想被当成流氓——”

所以叫我来做流氓的事情就没有关系了吗？羽生结弦在心里吐槽，不过这么一说他大概也明白了这些同学找他要说的是哪种事情，只是想不到居然会有同学找他来裁定这类问题，感觉很是新奇。

“嗯，是这样，羽生君，”男生清了清嗓子，压低了声音继续说道：“我们男生到现在这个年龄，有些生理现象呢大家也都是有的，比如说会梦见自己憧憬的异性之类的，我们互相交流了一下，基本上可以分为几类。第一种是自己本身有心仪的女生，这类涉及到个人隐私不方便说出来；第二种是跟着家里年长的哥哥偷偷看过成人影片，因为看过的人也就那么一两个，也没有代表性。其他的人呢，要么梦见的是新垣结衣那样清纯的邻家女孩款，要么是AKB48的渡边麻友那样的甜美爱豆系。关于两种女生谁更好，两边都不能说服对方，所以才想到要找你来做评判，毕竟你总是到处比赛，见多识广的嘛。”

羽生结弦有点儿心虚。他虽然早上会有正常的生理现象，但是他并没有真正意义上的冲动过。换句话说，他没有因为梦见过哪个人而有性冲动，更不要说因为看到女孩子的相貌身材有什么想法，这让他一度默默怀疑自己是不是性冷淡。

毕竟是见识过大场面的人，羽生结弦很好地把自己的表情维持在了“平静冷淡”的状态上，仔细地端详了一下展示在他面前的两张女孩子的照片。

“Emmm……虽然我本人并没有梦到过什么特定的人选，但是从个人偏好来讲，我会选择新垣结衣小姐，渡边麻友小姐也很美，但是对我来说，太甜美了反而觉得没有真实感，并不想要深入了解呢。”羽生举起手中的照片又看了看，虽然他没有什么想法，但是如果要他选择一个女生来做妻子的话，他也确实是这么认为的。

周边的男孩子都笑得很有深意。“想不到哦，外貌出色又能力出众的羽生君，审美居然这么朴实呢！似乎喜欢新垣结衣的男生都是容易害羞不善言辞的，羽生君可真是个完全的例外啊。”

羽生结弦默默想着，这话如果被熟悉他的龙树君或者佳菜子听到怕不是要笑死，这两位现在已经快要见到他就捂耳朵了……

“不管怎么说，还是要多谢羽生君！”领头的男孩子行了个夸张的礼，继续说道：“听说羽生君会在学校上一段时间的课，这段时间里我们这些兄弟一定会保护好你的人身安全，不会让那些发疯的女孩子把你衣服都扒掉的！”

女生真是可怕的生物，羽生在心里默默想着。所以我会爱上什么样的人啊……直到晚上放学回家，羽生结弦的脑海里依然回旋着这个问题，十五岁又从来没有经历过真正冲动的男孩子，完全想不出爱情应该是什么模样，有的时候他自己都觉得，冰场可能才是他的此生挚爱吧。

当真的在自己的梦里见到一片设施豪华的冰场的时候，羽生结弦已经非常淡定了，一辈子爱冰场也没有什么不好的。既然梦里有冰场，那为了不浪费，也要趁这个时间好好地熟悉一下自己的新节目。他和奈奈美教练已经死磕了两个月的四周跳，虽然已经确定会编入节目中，但是成功率依然不能令人觉得满意。

在梦里不必担心发力方式不对受伤，羽生结弦愉快地模拟了几种自己设想过但现实中不敢冒险去做的起跳方式和空中姿态。正当他默默在心里计算刚刚周数不足摔倒的4T究竟是哪里出了问题时，一个人从天而降，落在了离他不远的地方。

真的是“从天而降”，低着头想事情的羽生结弦完全不知道这个人是怎么出现的，只看到了惊人的高度和飘逸的落冰瞬间。这个高远度，毋庸置疑一定是四周跳！不管自己的梦境为什么会出现这样一个人，这么好的学习机会都不能错过。看着那个人还正准备起跳，羽生结弦瞪大了眼睛。

外刃长弧线进入——压刃——点冰起跳！周数足够，高飘远并且平稳落冰的勾手四周跳！在所有四周跳中难度最大的一种！这个人看起来跳得好轻松啊！

羽生结弦奔上前，一把扯住了对方的衣袖，急急忙忙地问道：“你是怎么做到的？你能跳阿克塞尔四周吗？”

那个人转过头来，羽生结弦才发现这个人的外貌隐藏在一片迷雾之中，他只能看见对方说话时若隐若现的一颗尖尖的小虎牙。他说话的声音缥缈，仿佛从很远的地方传来，不是羽生熟悉的语言，他脑海中却毫无障碍地理解了表达的意思。

从某种意义上来说，羽生结弦面对的这个人，是他自身渴望投射出来的幻影。他希望知道自己会爱上什么样的人，希望自己能跳出完美的四周跳，所以世界在他的梦里送给他一个能够同时满足他两方面幻想的人。但是即使是梦里，也不可能虚构出一个完全不存在的事物，这个幻影本身是有原型的，虽然他现在可能还没有达到这个水平，但是按照世界对他发展趋势的预估，他会是最合羽生结弦心意的那个人。

“那为什么不让我看到他的样子呢？能跳出勾手四周跳的选手啊，我如果早点知道是谁，感觉可以少走好多弯路，直接去认识他呀！”羽生在心里想到。世界随即就回答了他：“毕竟这个人比你小啊，如果你从人家还是个小朋友的时候就对人心怀不轨，那实在很奇怪又很变态啊。而且这就仿佛拆礼物，等待的时光会让你对他的期待和感情更深厚，你太心急了，在爱情里过于急切可不是什么好品质。现在，跟你未来的意中人好好熟悉一下吧，接下来和你说话的，就是模拟出来的未来的他了。听过巫山神女吗？”

羽生结弦当然没有听过。

“我也懒得给你讲故事了，总之，巫山神女是中国能够行云布雨的女神，最重要的是，她是男性最美好的，代表着忠贞不渝爱情的性幻想对象，懂了吗？换句话说，你想和他在梦里做什么都是可以的哦。”

羽生结弦还在愣神，对面的人突然用另一种声音开始说话了。

“Yuzu？你怎么看起来这么小啊，有十五岁了吗？”对方的日语带着一点奇怪的口音。看来是外国人啊，羽生结弦想到。

“是哦，这里是十五岁的羽生结弦！请问阁下怎么称呼？”

“Emmm……我没办法告诉你我真正的名字，我说不出来，不过你叫我天天就好啦。还有，为什么你连做梦都要在冰场？难道是白天还觉得没有练够吗？”

羽生结弦双手捧脸，眨了眨眼睛。“天天不喜欢这里吗？我觉得很好呢，不管练多么疯狂的跳跃现实中都不会受伤，”刚才某个绝妙的想法又蹦了出来。“天天，我们来跳阿克塞尔四周怎么样？”

对方看起来并没有对他的奇思妙想感到惊讶。“不管大的小的白天晚上怎么都就对4A这么念念不忘呢？”他嘟囔着，揉了揉羽生的头毛。“那你先来？”

十五岁连4T都不太熟悉的羽生结弦当然是跳不出4A的，他跳出的周数按照一个普通四周跳的标准可能都不是很够，更不要提四周半了。他未来的爱人蹲在一边笑得很没有良心，“哈哈哈哈哈哈不行还是太小了吧，你这么小的时候的比赛我还真的没有现场看过，太可爱了吧！”

似乎看出了羽生结弦的恼羞成怒，他硬生生把自己的笑意憋了回去，站起身来。“我也只是试一试吧，毕竟我现实中也没有跳出过成功的4A。”

他的起跳姿势让羽生结弦有一种莫名的熟悉感，跃起的高度却让羽生想起霓虹曾经的天才女单伊藤绿，即使转速并不出色，这样惊人的滞空高度也足够保证良好的周数了，但关键的还是落冰——

周数果然没有问题，但落冰的时候羽生听到了一声轻微的卡擦声，天天整个人仿佛失去力气一样跌在了冰面上。

“幸亏这是在梦里，如果刚才是在现实里跳的，我脚踝肯定骨折了。”他的天天心有余悸地摸了摸自己的脚踝。“不过这个梦境挺神奇啊，除了刚才落冰那一下真的剧痛，现在感觉跟没伤过一样呢。这么看，用4lz的发力跳4A肯定不行，但是如果用3A的模式来跳，高度又不够。”

“那你再用3A的发力方式试一下看看差多少？”羽生结弦提议。

“喂喂喂你是周扒皮吗！就算不是真伤我也受了心理创伤，你好意思还要让我跳给你看？黑心资本家也没有你这样的诶！”

他举的例子羽生并没有听过，但是他表达的意思羽生还是领会到了。“所以天天是觉得自己没有得到应有的回报是吗？天天想要什么呢？可以告诉我哦Ծ̮Ծ”

天天瞬间卡住了。也许他认识的那个羽生结弦并不是这么坦诚的类型？羽生在心里默默给自己打了打气。“如果天天想不出自己要什么，那我就擅自决定了。”

这里是我的梦境，我才是决定一切的那个人。羽生结弦在心里默念着，凑上前去碰了碰天天的嘴唇。

好软哦……羽生结弦对于口感十分满意，忍不住又吮了吮，愉快地看着天天从耳朵尖上泛起了微红的颜色。他喜欢的人很纯情呢，看外表应该都已经成年了，还会因为这样的接触而觉得害羞啊。

作为一个日本人，羽生觉得自己虽然没有什么实践经历，但是理论知识还是足够丰富的。他伸手把天天揽进怀里，用舌尖顶了顶对方因为紧张而抿起的嘴唇，出乎预料地并没有遇到什么阻力，舌尖顺利地触到了那颗他觉得十分可爱的小虎牙。

八重齿真的是世界的宝物！羽生忍不住绕着那颗虎牙舔了一圈，惊奇地感觉到手掌下的腰身轻微地颤了颤。

不思議ですね！原来八重齿也可以是敏感带的吗？羽生结弦仿佛打开了新世界的大门，对准那颗虎牙又舔又吮，他揽着的人反应也越来越明显，已经软得向下滑了。

羽生手上用了点力，想把人提起来，没想到却似乎碰到了什么更要命的地方，天天整个人都剧烈地一抖，直接栽进了他的怀里，下巴尖儿磕在了他的肩膀上。

这也太敏感了吧？羽生觉得自己的未来似乎会很“幸福”呢。他试探着从脊柱摸下去，在尾椎处加了点力揉了揉，又顺着向下抓了一把手感很好的屁股和大腿。

天天在他怀里扭了扭，发出了一点听起来像是不满的哼唧声。羽生放开已经被他蹂躏得红艳的嘴唇，扯住天天身上训练服的衣角，往上稍一用力就露出了大片胸膛。

眼前人的容颜依然是模糊的，但是奶白滑腻的肌肤却真实得不能更真实。羽生自己也是常常被人称赞皮肤通透的，却还是及不上这令人着迷的触感。两颗乳尖并不是很多文字中喜欢描写的粉色，而是看起来很健康的浅褐色，生机勃勃地挺立着。羽生结弦好奇地用指尖拨了拨乳孔。

“不要……随便乱摸！”天天奋力从他的怀里挣扎出一只胳膊，推了推他四处捣乱的那只手，但是因为角度原因使不上什么力气，仿佛是欲拒还迎一般。

“如果我没记错的话，天天你是我的‘神女’？”羽生并没有放手，反而变本加厉地捏住乳尖捻了捻，“我对你做什么都是可以的，是这样吧？”

天天没有回答他，反而抓起自己的衣服使劲一拉，把上衣直接脱了下来。他的肌肉并不明显，瘦削得都能看见肋骨的轮廓，但他白皙纤长的手腕手肘和后腰小小的腰窝实在是漂亮得过分，简直很难想象会出现在一个男孩子的身上。

羽生结弦被他这招呼都不打就脱衣服的行动吓了一跳。“冰场很冷的！我们是不是得换个地方？”

话音刚落，他们的脚下就冒出了一朵云，把他们托起到大约离冰场两米高的地方。这朵云暖暖的，很有弹性，仿佛是高级床垫的触感，整体半透明，还隐约能够透过去看到下方冰场的样子。

梦里还真是什么都有呢。羽生在心里赞叹了一句，把旁边懵着的天天直接抱住，按在了软软的云床上，还顺手把对方的裤子拽了下去。反正这朵云足够大，他们俩就算在上面打滚也不要紧的。

天天在云里找了个舒服的姿势，看着还在蹦来蹦去探索云朵的羽生偷笑起来。“这里所有的东西都来源于你的潜意识，如果你想，早就变成卧室了。非要在冰场做，还变出云来根本就是你的恶趣味吧。”

羽生恼羞成怒地扑到他身上，把自己的训练服也脱了下去：“你看，至少我的腹肌不是我的潜意识！我敢保证它们都是真实存在的！”他伸手戳了戳天天柔软的小腹，“完全想不到，像天天这样身上都看不出多少肌肉的选手，是怎么能够跳出那样完美的勾手四周跳的呢。”

“那就没有办法了，我就这个体质，拼命练也很难长肌肉，倒是掉起来快得很。喂你往哪儿摸呢！怎么连招呼都不打？”

羽生结弦的手已经趁着他说话的时候沿着内裤的边缘滑了进去，正试图寻找到那个神秘的入口，被抓包了也毫无羞愧。“我只是理论上知道和男生要怎么做，但是完全没有经验，难道不应该先摸索一下？”

天天忍不住翻了个白眼。“果然给你提前做个性教育太有必要了，幸亏梦里什么都有，要是真正的第一次你就这么搞，最后的结果一定是我们俩都进医院。来，现在跟我一起想，安全套，还有润滑剂。”

突然出现的东西毫无意外地都是甜腻腻的草莓味，羽生抓起一管润滑，在指腹上挤了一些，试探着朝入口伸了过去。

沾染了润滑剂的入口温暖滑腻，羽生轻而易举地就捅进去了一根手指。里面的穴肉更是柔软细腻，羽生小心翼翼地摸索着，时刻担心自己的指甲划伤了对方。

“不…不用这么仔细，你大胆摸吧。”天天做了个深呼吸，继续说道：“便宜你了，真正的第一次，扩张可没有这么容易的。不过你也太心急了吧，要是没有经验的话，这么硬来绝对会痛死的。”

“我会记得你的教导的，天-天-哥-哥~”感受到穴肉的伸缩性非常好的羽生结弦猛地又加入了一根手指。“不过，在这个时候你还要记得教我这样那样，是不是说明我表现得太差劲了？”

“唔嗯……小混蛋你过分了！”天天猛地一弹，“我可警告你不许再加了啊，别被那些小说视频坑了，三根手指会裂的。”

羽生听话地没有试图再加，但他已经在里面的那两根手指却探得更深了些。摩挲之间，两人身体都火热起来，羽生偶然触到某个地方，酸软快感爆炸开来，天天猝不及防，一声惊喘，腰胯就软了下去。

“看来就是这里了？”羽生见到他反应如此剧烈，两指就在那里来回揉按。天天一时之间气息都不匀了，被愉悦狂潮席卷全身，穴肉柔媚缠绕住那两根捣乱的手指，下身那一根也已经硬了起来。

“够……够了……”天天喘息着反手抓住羽生也早已硬挺的下身捏了一把，“你现在进来吧，记得慢一点不要急。”

手指抽出，那入口依然张合收缩，仿佛是无声的邀请。羽生结弦换了自己下身的坚硬，头部刚刚触到入口，就感到入口仿佛在亲昵地吸吮他的性器，这种新奇的感觉让他忍不住又在入口处蹭了蹭。

反倒是天天等得不耐烦了。“你在磨什么啊，这样真的很痒你知不知道？别告诉我你是打算就蹭蹭不进去？”

羽生结弦笑出声来。“天天哥哥，你究竟是哪来的勇气，在这种时候挑衅我？”他对准入口，沉下身体，直接顶进去了大半根凶器，感到顶端已经被软肉密密包裹，内里蠕动着，仿佛是推拒，又仿佛是邀请他进得更深一些。

“卧槽……牲口啊！你这不是才十五岁吗怎么就长这么大了！轻点儿…疼啊！”天天惊叫出声，整个人忍不住向后缩了缩，然而云上根本没有什么能够借力，羽生的那一根仍然在他身体里彰显着存在感。

“我想这就是天赋吧？”羽生挑了挑一边眉毛，下身稍微退出一点，又往里顶了顶。“天天哥哥，你不会受伤的，所以别乱动，我会很小心的。”

这一下刚巧擦过了敏感带，天天整个人都猛地一抖，刚才因为疼痛有点软下去的下半身也重新抬起了头。羽生结弦借力按住他的腰胯用力一挺，天天圆翘的臀部紧紧压在了他的大腿上，终于完全进入了。

天天猝不及防，感觉这一下子差点把他下半身都劈开了，然而还没等他集聚起足够的怒火，羽生高频率的顶撞就夺去了他的神智。毕竟还是新手，并非每次撞击都能准确地找到敏感带，但速度弥补了一切，间或回马枪一般的厮磨更是搅得天天死去活来，喘息都带起了哭腔，连眼尾都泛起了一抹赤红色，被他眼中含着的泪光一衬，竟隐约有了流光潋滟的意味。

有些受不了刺激的天天伸手环住了羽生修长的脖颈，讨好地舔吮他的喉结。羽生只觉得他像只奶猫用自己粉嫩的小舌头在舔他，有些痒却没什么情色的意味。倒是一低头看到的精致的耳廓更合他的心意。

他把天天向上提了提，张口含住了白玉一般，只有尖上泛着一抹粉色的耳廓，舌头一刷扫到耳垂，上面竟还有个小小的耳洞。羽生结弦好奇地用舌尖顶了顶，天天居然整个人都颤抖起来，身体不自觉地向上弹起，连声音都变得柔媚了许多。

“啊……你别舔那里……我受不了了…唔嗯！你轻点儿……”羽生却不管他如何哭叫挣扎，只是略微放缓了速度，却撞得更狠了，天天无处逃离躲藏，只得勉力承受，连内里的穴肉都只是无力地震颤，再没有了最初包裹吸吮的能力。

羽生也觉得有些使不上力气，伸手把天天的两条长腿架在了臂弯里，加了力道撞得更深，这般虚悬的姿势让天天无从着力，被顶得腰身酸麻，双腿酥软，哭唧唧地射了羽生一身白浊。

羽生结弦毕竟还是个没什么经验的少年人，天天高潮时骤然紧缩的内壁直接把他也夹射了。少年体力不算太好，这会儿趴在天天身上喘得仿佛要断气，倒把天天给逗得笑了出来。

“yuzu，你刚才那狠劲儿呢？怎么这么一会儿就累成这样了？”

“呼……你，你先看看你自己什么样子，再来嘲笑我还差不多！”虽然羽生结弦累得快爬不起来，但嘴上是绝对不能输的。

天天安抚地拍了拍他的背。“好啦，这个时候就不要争强好胜了，我知道你不愿意服输，但是也要看情况的，比赛的时候也是一样，别受了伤还硬上，要记得照顾好自己啊，有伤的时候就好好养伤。”

“这是你的经验之谈吗天天？未来的我在你心里到底是个什么样子啊……”

“如果一定要一个形容，那么我觉得，你就是花滑一个领域的神灵吧。不过我不会告诉你你都拿到了什么成就的，对未来保持一点神秘，生活才更有希望对不对？”

十五岁的男孩子还很难想象自己能够成为天天口中那个无所不能的人，于是他换了一个更感兴趣的问题。“那我什么时候才会见到你呢？会很久吗？”

天天把头埋在他颈窝里笑了笑，温热的气息让羽生心里都痒痒的。“过不了多久你就会第一次见到我了，不过我想你是认不出来的。你就慢慢等着吧，总有一天我会踩着4lz3t来见你的，我的心上人。”

从梦里醒来的羽生结弦觉得新世界的大门对自己打开了。他只是睡前好奇了一下自己是不是不会有爱人，就得知了自己不仅会有喜欢的人，那个人还是个跳跃能力出众又性格可爱，有八重齿的男孩子。除了性别和他曾经设想的不太一样，其他方面完全超过了他的预期，他简直迫不及待想要见到他的爱人了。

哦对了，还要从现在开始努力，成为天天口中那个神一样的男人，并且让家人能够接受自己会喜欢上一个男孩子……

羽生愉快地重新进入了梦乡。

2015年

自从听说中国的金博洋选手能够跳出勾手四周跳，羽生结弦就默默地把这个可爱的男孩子列入了自己的观察范围。NHK站是他们首次同场竞技，更是观察的好机会。

普鲁申科前辈的著名曲目tangoamore，被这孩子演绎得好有趣，虽然没有前辈举手投足都是勾引的风情，清纯的诱惑也是另一番风味。

勾手四周接后外点冰三周！完美！果然，就是你了！

没有人知道，赛后采访时，羽生结弦所说的，金博洋的表演让他整个人都燃烧起来了，不仅燃烧的是他的胜负欲，更是这好几年来，思念爱人积攒起来的情欲。亲爱的金博洋选手，请准备好接受来自前辈的“关爱”吧！

**Author's Note:**

> 越写越觉得撞梗……比如雪夜的三天三夜，还有忘了哪位太太的性启蒙教育……请大家见谅，我保证我的都是我自己想的_(:з」∠)_


End file.
